Hanzō Hyūga
'♙Approval:' 4/3/2015 4 feats bori v3.5 'Personality' Hanzō Hyūga is very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Hanzō is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it is. From this, he is well-aware of his limits and is willing to work with others to accomplish his tasks. Hanzō is a very stern and serious individual, being most of the time aloof and apathetic to others. One of his greatest habits is being a heavy smoker. 'Appearance' Hanzō Hyūga is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. Since early childhood, Hanzō has worn a mask over the lower half of his face. Hanzō wears the standard uniform which consists of a simple black suit with a grey flack jacket, strapped up sandals, and arm guards. Along with this, he wears plated gloves that go all the way up to his arms with a bandage wrapped around the right one. Strapped to his back, he carries a sword. 'Stats' 54 ''' '''Strength: 13 Speed: 13 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 5 Endurance: 10 Chakra Points: 55 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin: Byakugan Dōjutsu ' ''Allows the use of Byakugan '' '''Genin: Jūkenpō Taijutsu ' Allows the use of Jūkenpō '' 'Abilities Feats Earned: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Basic Jutsu' * Henge no Jutsu - It is typically used to change into people other than himself, but Hanzō also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. * Bunshin no Jutsu - A jutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy. * Shunshin no Jutsu - The Shunshin no Jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing Hanzō to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. * Kawarimi no Jutsu - With this technique, Hanzō replaces is own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the opponent think the attack was successful. From this, Hanzō can use the lapse in the opponent's attention to attack. 'Stat Feats' *+5 Stat Points *+5 Stat Points 'Byakugan Dōjutsu' The Byakugan is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It has become known as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanzō possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision and the ability to see chakra networks. * 360º/X-Ray Vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives Hanzō a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, Hanzō Hyūga is granted an automatic field of vision around himself. CP|Round * Chakra Vision - The Byakugan greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra allowing Hanzō to differentiate them. The dōjutsu also allows Hanzō to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used CP|Round 'Jūkenpō Taijutsu' The Jūkenpō is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hanzō specialises in close-range taijutsu combat. Hanzō's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Jūkenpō, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. * Jūken - The Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) is a form of hand-to-hand combat that inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, Hanzō surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. CP | Seals 15 CP 'Equipment' Weapons/Utility *3 Set of Kunai *3 Two Smoke Bombs *4 Explosive Tag - 20 CP Basic Equipment *Signal Flares *Glowsticks *Binoculars *Earpiece Radios *Rope/Grappling Hook *Camping Gear 'History/Story' 'Unknown Shinobi' Not much is known about Hanzō Hyūga, what shinobis know is that he wields the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan, and that he is really dangerous and unforgiving. As an orphan who reached Amegakure's gates covered in blood and with a kunai in his hand, he was not allowed in, until one day the guards didn't block him, maybe because someone knew about his secret, maybe because someone saw something in him, something special. After a few years of training, Hanzō Hyūga was already called a prodigy in the village, being only a ten year old kid he was showing tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks were fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. At the time, this called the attention of the Kouukage, but he saw him as a threat and not a powerful tool so he forbade Hanzō to live in Amegakure, and he was gone for ten years, he now returns after he heard the news about the new Kouukage, Shinkirō Gami. 'Mission Rewards' Quest Points *'Total:' 18 *'Banked:' 2 *'Day: '''Thursday '''Ryo' * Ryo Earned: 10.000 * Ryo Left: 10.000 'Official Missions' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 1 Weapons Cache '- QP | 2000 Ryo - 11/29/15' D-Rank: 0 Threads: 5 Adventure Time! '- QP | 3000 Ryo - 11/27/15' Something, Something '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 04/02/15' Meeting the Kouukage '- QP | 500 Ryo - 03/22/15' Clashing Tides '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 03/22/15' Brushing Off the Dust '- QP | 1000 Ryo - 03/17/15' Unknown Shinobi '- QP | 500 Ryo - 03/13/15' Category:Character